Another Canvas, Another Slate
by TeamTHEFT
Summary: Lisette arrives in Broadchurch with her two children, on the run from a past she's terrified to revisit. Penniless, she attempts to create a life hidden from others for her children while trying to avoid DI Hardy's suspicions. When Danny Latimer is murdered Lisette is a suspect and has to avoid any media to remain hidden and safe from her past life. OC (romance later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I cannot promise frequent updates. This is my second story at the moment and the other gets priority. However, I was wanting to see if this sort of story would be received well. I've wanted to read OC stories and have yet to find a good one, so I thought I could try to write one. **

**This is not going to be spoiler free! Be forewarned! Also, it starts BEFORE the murder of Daniel Latimer. I won't say how much before, but this is the only chapter before the murder. **

Chapter 1: Broadchurch

Lisette wasn't sure how much longer she could run.

It had been about a month. A month of moving from town to town in the dead of night, curling up under their meager blanket in a doorway and picking food from the garbage.

The children were handling it much better than Lisette had expected them to. She had assumed they would have been terrified, loud, complaining. She had underestimated them. Jasper and Emmaline's knack for survival rivalled even Lisette's own.

Still, the air was growing colder with each day. In the last town, they had come close to being discovered by some town people. Town people who did not want strays wandering about.

So it had been time to find a new home.

It took two days of wandering before she found another town they could hide in. It was difficult, finding a town just big enough no one would notice a few newcomers but small enough that she wouldn't be searched for in them.

The town they ended up in was called Broadchurch. Lisette found a small pavilion area away from the center of town and curled the children up in the blanket, wrapping herself around them to provide more heat for them.

She had a little bit of money; she'd kept herself from spending the meager money she'd had, and in the first few towns she'd begged for money despite the dumpster diving she'd done for food for the children.

When she woke up in the morning, she made her way into the library as soon as it opened and locked herself and the children in the bathroom, quickly making them as presentable as possible, changing them into their one set of clean clothes.

They needed money. More than that, they needed security. Her children needed to feel safe. Lisette could make them feel safe. If she got them a place to live.

Something she'd discovered about small towns in the last month was that they generally had small jobs they were willing to pay people under the table to do. In the first town, before her begging attempts, she had worked a few odds and end jobs for a few days before nerves got the best of her.

She also knew that toting children around was not the best for that. But she also knew she couldn't just leave them. Instead, she hid the blanket they had behind a dumpster near the pavilion they slept under and tucked the children into the now empty backpack, instructing them to keep quiet for her.

Surprisingly, she was in luck when it came to finding odd jobs. The library offered to pay her to shelf books every Wednesday, the news store offered to have her run errands and restock shelves and such on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

She purposefully ignored the newspaper office and the church. She knew those two places were more apt to ask her questions. As was the police.

Lisette, upon arriving at the Laundromat to wash hers and the children's spare clothes, found herself agreeing to work the night shift on Sunday nights and Friday nights. That meant they would have a place to stay on those nights.

From what Lisette could gather, the town had plenty of openings. It was summer (although it sure didn't feel like it), and most of the people who could work focused on places that got more business, paid more. It helped that Lisette offered to work for both under the table and for less than most people.

Lisette managed to scrounge together some food for the children that night from the dumpster out behind the local chippy before wrapping them tightly to avoid air from the ocean and falling into a light, fitful sleep.

When she woke up the next day, she bundled Emmaline and Jasper up in the backpack once more, making her trek to the news store. When she got there, the owner, Jack Marshall, was already in the middle of things.

"Ah. I realized I forgot to give you a time," Jack said as she entered.

"What would you like me to do?" Lisette asked him in lieu of a greeting.

"There are a few boxes back here that need to be loaded onto the shelves. Make sure to rotate the older stuff to the front. And some of the magazines need replaced. You can sit your backpack down back here," Jack said. Lisette's grip tightened on her backpack for a moment before she loosened her grip. She sat the backpack down where she could keep an eye on it, opening the top a bit more so they had plenty of air and even enough room to peek out if they needed to.

They were probably still asleep. That or silently entertaining themselves. They did that a lot now, Lisette realized. It was painful to realize that they were being stunted, having to remain silent when they ought to babbling freely at their age.

Lisette was in the middle of the last box when she heard the door open.

"Back already?" Jack asked. Lisette glanced up to see a boy handing Jack a newspaper bag.

"Didn't take that long today," the boy said. Lisette quickly finished up the last box and stood to bring the empty boxes towards Jack when the boy accidentally tripped over her bag. Lisette's heart stuttered as she leapt forward.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, but anything else he might of said was cut short by Jasper's short cry. Emmaline whimpered as well. Lisette dropped to the ground next to the bag, opening it a bit more. Both children stared up at her in confusion and fear. They relaxed a bit at her face. Lisette picked up the bag and held the two of them close to her, still almost hidden by the bag.

"I didn't realize you had children," Jack said, staring at her for a moment with an almost blank expression. Lisette gripped the bag closer. This was why she had kept them hidden. It was easier to find a quick job without children, especially children you had to bring to work with you.

"You don't look old enough to have kids," the boy said dubiously.

"I'm twenty. I'm old enough," Lisette said defensively.

"You don't have to leave them in the bag. Let them out. If they are well-mannered enough to remain in a bag, I don't see why they cannot at least sit out and amuse themselves," Jack said. Lisette's eyes widened at his words.

"You mean I can still work for you?" Lisette asked in disbelief.

"As long as I have work for you to do. Break the boxes down and you can put them out back next to the dumpster," Jack told her. Lisette gently pulled the twins out of the backpack and sat the three year olds next to each other. Both stared up at her for a moment. Lisette could only offer them a smile as she started breaking down the boxes.

Before, they would have been crawling all over her, begging to play. In the last month, they'd learnt that Mommy couldn't play as much as she used to with them. She always did her best to play with them before bed, but it wasn't the same.

She carried the boxes out and placed them near the dumpster as Jack had asked her to. When she reentered the store, she was surprised to hear giggling. Jasper and Emmaline's giggling. She hastened her step, freezing when she saw the boy making funny faces at them, sending the twins into fits of giggles.

"They started whimpering when you left," Jack supplied.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Lisette asked.

"The newspaper office forgot to send me the latest shipment of magazines. They have them in though. If you could run down there and pick them up for me, I'd appreciate it," Jack said. Lisette's heart sped up at the words. She nodded and moved towards the children.

"You can leave them here. I can play with them," the boy said.

"Danny's a good boy," Jack added. Lisette wrapped an arm around herself, biting her lip. She hadn't left the children out of her sight for more than a few minutes in the last month.

"It's just…they're always with me," Lisette tried explaining.

"They probably spend enough time in the backpack. And they seem wound up. If you took them with you, they would probably cause a fuss. I assume the point of the backpack is to keep them a secret," Jack said. Lisette's grip on her other arm tightened and she nodded apprehensively.

"I'll be back quickly," Lisette swore before walking as fast as she could towards the newspaper office. She had passed it a few times when she had been scouting the area for jobs. Still, it was a bit of a walk. She walked as quickly as she could without completely running. The sooner she made it there, the sooner she could get back to her children. Her anxiety was already rising at the fact that she had left them alone with people she barely knew.

She all but barged into the newspaper office without a clue as to who she was to talk to to get the magazines for Jack. She stood there, glancing around nervously, until a boy made his way to her. He stopped in front of her, eyes glancing at her before giving her a smile. Lisette took a half step back automatically.

"My name's Olly. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Jack Marshall sent me here to pick up some magazines for him," Lisette said quickly. The boy – no, man, really, he was her age – glanced over his shoulder.

"Maggie, did we have magazines for Jack Marshall?" Olly shouted. A woman with blonde hair took off her glasses and stood, making her way over to them. Her eyes narrowed on Lisette.

"We do. And who are you?" Maggie asked, eyes staring at Lisette.

"I help Jack Marshall out a bit. He asked me to come get them for him," Lisette said, lowering her eyes. She felt like the woman was staring directly into her soul. It freaked her out.

It made her want to run and hide again.

"I'll have to call him to make sure. What did you say your name was?" the woman, Maggie, asked her again.

"I didn't," Lisette said, one hand gripping her other arm tightly. Maggie waited, but Lisette didn't tell her a name. After a moment Maggie made her way back to her desk and picked up her phone.

"I haven't seen you around before," Olly said conversationally.

"I just got here," Lisette said quietly.

"Well, if you'd ever like someone to show you around, I'm free quite a bit," Olly said.

"I've got a lot to do," Lisette said immediately.

"Where did you move into?" Olly asked. Lisette clammed up once more. She glanced over to see Maggie standing up and making her way back to them.

"If your name is Lisette then you can have the magazines," Maggie said. Lisette nodded carefully and accepted the bundle Maggie handed her. She spun quickly and walked out of there, barely managing to keep herself from breaking into a run.

When she got back to Jack's shop, she was able to breath out a sigh of relief. Both children were still there, still safe, still playing with Danny.

"You can go ahead and replace the old magazines with those," Jack told her when her shoulders dropped with the realization that the children were safe.

Lisette automatically did as he asked. She waved goodbye at Danny when he left for school. She kept an eye on Jack when he started playing with the children, but continued straightening up the magazines.

Around eleven, Jack told her he was going to run home and grab a bite for lunch. And leave Lisette in charge of the store when he was gone.

"But you don't know me! Why would you leave me in charge of the store?" Lisette asked, panic settling in.

"I like you. You remind me of my ex-wife. I also get the impression that you need more than part time work to raise two children. Call it a trial run, if you will. Police stations just across the way. If you try skipping out with anything, they'll see. And there are security cameras. I'll be back in under an hour. Do you know how to work a cash register?" he asked. Lisette shook her head helplessly as Jack showed her how to punch things in and what buttons to push.

"There. I'll be back soon," Jack told her before grabbing his hat and making his way out of the shop.

With Jack gone, Lisette wasn't sure what to do. Part of her, the part that had been on the run for a month, wanted to grab cash and clear out, skipping town altogether.

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Because deep down, she wasn't that sort of person. It would have been easier if she had been that sort of person for sure.

So Lisette corralled the children behind the counter, out of sight. She filled a small bucket with water and rolled her long sleeves up, setting to work on scrubbing the counter clean. She could do this, with Jack not here. No one had even entered the shop so far that day. She doubted they would now.

"Those are so pretty nasty scars."

The Scottish voice scared Lisette and she jumped, barely managing to keep from knocking the bucket of water off the cabinet. A man stood in front of her, Coke in one hand and newspaper in the other.

And his eyes were glued to here currently bare arms.

Lisette quickly did the last swipe of the counter before pulling her sleeves down. She moved the bucket to the floor and took a towel to it quickly. The man seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"And the bruises, although faded, are still there. Quite the degree of abuse, if I had to guess," the man continued.

"Is that all for you?" Lisette asked, hoping to pull his attention from her and to his things.

When she looked back, he was still staring critically at her.

"I haven't seen you here before. Have you been here long?" he asked. Lisette kept her mouth closed, choosing instead to type the coke and newspaper into the register.

She told him the total, watching as he handed her exact change. She was grateful for Jack showing her how to work the register – it meant whoever the stranger was, he wouldn't be asking her any more questions about that.

Jasper and Emmaline gripped her legs suddenly, nearly causing Lisette to jump. Lisette tried to keep herself calm as the two used her legs to pull themselves into a standing position.

They were both still hidden by the counter.

The man stared critically at her for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card.

"If whoever was abusing you does it again, report him," the man said before turning and making his way out of the store. Lisette waited til he was gone to glance at the card.

And her blood ran cold.

D.I. Alec Hardy.

He was a detective inspector.

Her hands were shaking as she shoved the card violently into her pocket, tugging her sleeves down as far as she could. It still didn't feel far enough, in her opinion. When Jack returned twenty minutes later, she still felt like her bruises and scars were laid bare for all to see.

It was a nightmare of a feeling.

But on the positive side, Emmaline and Jasper had run themselves tired so that by the end of the day they were already sleepy.

Much to Lisette's shock, Jack gave her jobs and kept her working all day. She appreciated it more than anything and doubted he would have done it had her children not made an appearance. Lisette got the impression that Jack enjoyed playing with children. He admitted to her before she left, as he was locking up the shop for the night, that he had had a son who had died in a car accident when he was young.

It made sense, to Lisette, she supposed. Why he wanted to help her. Still, Lisette managed to scrounge around in a dumpster while the children slept and gathered a bit of food for the next morning before curling up with the children under the small pavilion.

The next morning, she had no clue what to do. She huddled under the pavilion and played with the children as soon as they woke up, fed them some of the food she'd scavenged the night before, but other than that, she had no clue. She'd love to take them to a park; it had been ages since they'd been to a park properly, but she didn't want them spotted.

The longer she could keep them a secret, the safer they would be.

She'd caught a glimpse of the listings in the newspapers yesterday and it seemed the town was expensive. She doubted they would be able to stay there. But it would be a nice town to at least build up a bit of cash in before taking off and finding a more inexpensive town to start over in.

And as long as she did it before it got unbearably cold, they would be fine.

It started to rain around noon. Lisette had debated on going out and searching for another job, but the rain anchored her staying put. The children took a nap as it rained and Lisette set her water bottle out, catching the rain to drink.

She didn't have to be at the Laundromat until eight, and while she didn't have a watch, she could guess the time from the sun – that is, if the sun ever came back out.

When the children woke, Lisette made sure to play with them again. She didn't know the next time she'd be able to play with her children, and she didn't want to neglect them.

The rain had stopped when someone approached the pavilion. At the sight of someone coming, Lisette quickly bundled the children up and tried to pull them into the smallest corner she could, hoping whoever it was would pass them on by.

She held her breath as the person walked by, not noticing them.

Soon after, Lisette bundled them up again and risked another trip to the dumpster. She managed to find a bit more food before taking the children with her to the Laundromat.

There, the owner warned her that there wasn't anything to steal. No money was kept there, just in the machines and she had no access to it. All she had to do was man the counter overnight to make sure that everything ran accordingly, so the owner could have a few nights off.

Not that anyone ever came in there, according to the owner. But it was a twenty-four hour place, so he had to stay open.

Lisette didn't mind. She was able to wash their blanket and tuck the children into a laundry trolly. It was like they actually had a bed. And it was indoors.

It was worth the sleepless night.

So when morning came, the owner paid her and she trekked back to their pavilion. The children still slept, allowing Lisette time to curl up next to them and doze off as well.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

The voice broke through her sleepy state, sending her into a panic. Who was that? Where were her children? Her eyes shot open and darted about, trying to find them.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she spotted them lying next to her.

But there was a man standing over them. Lisette tried scooting back, farther away from the man. He seemed to understand her fear and took a step back, still watching her. Something about him felt familiar. Like she'd seen his face before.

"Miss, you look like you've been attacked. Are you okay?" the man repeated.

"I'm fine. I wasn't attacked. I was sleeping," Lisette said slowly as she tried to carefully and discreetly push the children behind her.

The man's eyes followed her movements.

"What are you doing sleeping out here? Did your parents kick you out?" he asked.

"No," Lisette said quickly. The man's eyes widened; he must have caught sight of the children.

A car pulled up nearby. Lisette glanced up to see a police car park next to the pavilion and the man from her first day in town step out. D.I. Alec Hardy.

Lisette frantically tried to gather the bag and the children in one swoop, but before she could try hiding them in the backpack and dash off, the DI was standing next to the stranger.

"You called in that you needed assistance….you," DI Hardy said, staring at Lisette.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Detective Inspector. I thought she had been attacked. She was lying unmoving. It appears she was only sleeping," the man said. The detective's eyes narrowed.

"Do your parents live in town?" DI Hardy asked Lisette.

"No," Lisette answered quickly, not daring to move her arms. Anything to keep from drawing attention to the bundle in her arms.

Her luck ran out. Jasper was waking up. His hand reached up, tugging on Lisette's braided hair.

"Mommy?" Jasper asked. Lisette shushed him quickly, keeping her eyes on the men.

DI Hardy's eyes went wide. And the other man's eyes hadn't left her since he'd seemingly spotted them earlier. Lisette took their sudden shock and bolted, children and blanket in arms but backpack left behind.

She regretted that – it had the little money she'd managed to earn in it along with her few possessions, but she needed to stay safe, keep the children safe.

And safe meant away from the police.

She ran until she caught sight of the beach. She couldn't go there. Not the beach. Her fear of water seemed to ebb and eat away at her at the sight.

No. She needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would bother her.

Her eyes landed on a church up on the hill. There were no cars outside. If it was unlocked, she could go in there and hide out. Churches had always felt comfortable to Lisette. Her brother had been a priest.

Before he'd been killed.

Lisette pushed that thought down as she trekked towards the church. She tried the door, her hope dashed as it turned out to be locked. She turned to face the cemetery. There was a tree in the middle, almost a weeping willow tree. It looked really shady. Shady enough to offer a hiding place.

Lisette trudged to the tree and settled herself under it.

"Mommy?" Emmaline asked this time. Lisette shushed them gently.

"Mommy needs a bit of sleep. Just stay right here. I won't be long," Lisette promised. And her eyes slid shut.

When her eyes opened once more, the first thing she was aware of was the lack of warm bodies next to her. She shot up quickly, eyes widening even more at the sight of the abandoned blanket. Blanket in arms, she was out from under the tree in an instant.

The children were playing by a tombstone, the man from earlier sitting on a bench and watching them carefully.

"Jasper. Emmaline," Lisette called, her voice just loud enough for them to hear. Both stopped at the sound of her voice.

"The DI has your backpack," the man said.

"Who are you? Are you following us?" Lisette asked as she stumbled over to the children.

"No. I'm Paul Coates, the vicar here. The children were sitting under the tree and I offered to let them play while you slept," the man said.

"Why?" Lisette asked suspiciously.

"Because they looked bored and were incredibly well-mannered. You don't meet that many children their age that well-mannered," Paul explained.

"I'm not going to tell you about myself. I won't tell you where we're from, why we're here. I won't tell you anything," Lisette said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She tugged the sleeves down as far as they would go on her shirt as she did.

"I never asked for any of that. Why don't you sit and let the children play for a bit?" Paul asked her. Lisette opened her mouth, ready to turn him down, but her children's wide eyes changed her mind.

They wanted to play. And Lisette didn't have the heart to tell them no. She'd been having to tell them no far too often in the last month. So Lisette sat.

"I hadn't even known you weren't from around here. I've only been living here for a few years myself," Paul said quietly. Lisette pulled her feet up on the bench, hugging her knees to her chest as the children chased each other around a gravestone.

"Do you like being a vicar?" Lisette asked, tugging the conversation in a different direction.

"I do," Paul said simply.

"My brother was a priest. He said it was what made him happiest," Lisette remembered, feeling the corners of her lips tug upward.

"Why were you sleeping in the cemetery? Do you know someone out there?" Paul asked her conversationally. Lisette thought about not answering him. She thought about snatching up her children and running as fast and far away as she could.

"No. I'm just passing through," Lisette finally answered honestly.

"Passing through. And you have little to no money. Otherwise you'd be staying in the hotel, or at least the backseat of your car," Paul said, his tone musing. Lisette stiffened at his words. He noticed and dropped the subject once more.

"Why were you trying to hide them so much?" Paul asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Lisette bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. How to say what she needed to say, the bare minimum?

"A girl is not as easily noticed as a mother and her two children," Lisette finally admitted.

"And you were trying to remain in hiding. From someone?" Paul asked. Lisette made herself nod.

"If it ever rains, while you're here…I live just down the road there. You can stop by and get some shelter," Paul offered. Lisette nodded but she wouldn't take him up on his offer.

She didn't know him. How could she possibly trust him?

After awhile, Lisette stood and took the children back with her. She managed to find a different pavilion, one hopefully no one would walk by. It was dreadfully closer to the ocean, something that kept her up all night watching her children. But no one walked by it.

She could look for a different pavilion the next day.

DI Hardy:

He flung the backpack down on the couch in his office before sinking into his desk chair. That was the second time the girl had refused to answer any of his questions. He was half tempted to bring her in for obstructing the justice or suspicious behavior, but he had a feeling the Chief Superintendent would not approve of that.

He started looking through missing people reports. He tried starting with children. There had been two of them. And the one had called her mommy. She looked far too young to have children, though. Maybe they were her siblings? He sifted through report after report, but no one had reported two children of their age and appearance in the last few months.

If no one had reported them missing, the question was why she was running. Was she reported missing? He tried searching for her, but too many people were missing. And he didn't even have her age to go by.

Plus, he was concerned. She looked as if she had been abused. If she had been abused, returning her to that situation would not make him feel better.

But he needed to know who she was. It was his responsibility to keep the town safe, and he planned on doing that.

He made his way back to the couch, opening up the backpack. It was nearly empty; a small wallet held maybe a hundred pounds and there was a change of clothes for each of them in the bottom of the bag. So they didn't have spare clothes anymore. Or their little cash.

His eyes caught sight of a silvery chain in the bottom of the bag. He pulled it up, examining the two rings on it. Wedding rings, it appeared. She had been wearing the one when he first met her. She must've taken it off afterwards.

There were intricate patterns on both, and after examining them closely, his eyes widened.

There was dried blood in the patterns that someone had missed in cleaning the rings. He quickly grabbed an evidence back from his desk and bagged the rings. He combed through the empty bag once more, finding a long reddish strand of hair.

Her hair.

That would give them her DNA. With her DNA, there was a chance he could find out who she was and why she was running.

He brought them out and shipped them off quickly, labelling them as private as opposed to suspicious.

Unless something big happened, he'd have the results soon.

**Let me know what you thought of it. You ought to have a lot of questions. That is important. I have this very loosely planned out. Like I said though, I am working on my Doctor Who fanfiction first and foremost. Also, if you know of any good Broadchurch fanfictions, let me know. I think I've read all the ones I've found outside of Ellie/Alec ones. I don't like those. **

**This story will more than likely have romance. I don't know how much in the first sections, but it will end up happening. :D Review and let me know what you think!**

**Andi**


	2. Everything Changed

**I got ahead of myself and wrote the next chapter. Let me know what you think, and if anyone is actually reading it. I'd like to know where I stand. :)**

Chapter 2: Everything Changed

It was Thursday night, a week into her being in Broadchurch. Lisette had had a nice day working with Jack. He'd even told her she could come in and work Fridays as well.

Despite losing her backpack, she'd still been able to make money. She had actually been able to buy the children their first real meal for supper, something she was infinitely proud of.

It had only been fish and chips, but it was better than the stuff she'd been pulling from the garbage for the last month.

The children were fast asleep. She had been too, but something woke her up. A sound. She wrapped the children up tightly before tugging her sleeves down and making her way out of the pavilion.

Danny was skateboarding by. It was late though. Extremely late. He shouldn't be out that late. Lisette took a few steps closer. When he saw her, Danny stopped. He picked his skateboard up and took another step towards her.

"What are you doing out right now?" Lisette asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Danny said, eyes darting around almost suspiciously.

"I've been sleeping over there," Lisette admitted, pointing to the pavilion.

"Jasper and Emmaline too?" Danny asked. Lisette had seen him around town a few times; he was one of the few people that knew about the twins and he'd even brought them a toy to play with Tuesday when he dropped off his bag from his route.

"Yeah. Your turn," Lisette said.

"I'm meeting someone," Danny said, eyes glancing to the side.

"Do your parents know?" Lisette asked him softly.

"No. They don't need to know either," Danny said defiantly. Lisette stared at him for a moment. He never mentioned his parents before.

"Your parents. Are they nice? Kind? Do they love you?" Lisette asked.

"Did yours?" Danny shot back. His words stung.

"I never knew my mother. I had a string of stepmothers but they never lasted long. My dad wasn't a nice man," Lisette admitted.

"Is he why you have scars?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Lisette admitted.

"My dad hit me once," Danny said.

"Only once?" Lisette asked, hoping for him to clarify.

"Maybe twice," Danny mumbled.

"Still. If they aren't hurting you, you shouldn't sneak out. They would be sick with worry if they knew you weren't in your bed," Lisette told him.

"No they wouldn't. They wouldn't care," Danny mumbled. Lisette grabbed his chin lightly, forcing him to look directly at her.

"Danny, most if not all parents would care. My stepmothers would have cared, and they barely knew me. Your parents. Your mother, at least. She would be hurt if she knew," Lisette told him softly.

Danny nodded and ducked his head.

"Oh! Yeah. I forgot. Here," Danny said, pulling something from his pocket.

He was holding a roll of cash.

Lisette's eyes widened.

"Danny…where did you get that much cash?" Lisette asked him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need it. You could use it. You could take care of Emmaline and Jasper with it, right?" Danny asked. Lisette gently pushed it away from her.

"No. It's your money," Lisette told him.

"Please. Take it," Danny begged. Lisette took it from him reluctantly as he placed his skateboard down on the ground.

"Be safe, Danny. Just be safe," Lisette told him.

"I will, Mum," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

And he rolled away.

Lisette tucked the money into her pocket. She didn't plan on using it. If anyone else had given it to her, she might have, but Danny? She didn't feel right taking money from an eleven year old.

And she didn't feel right just letting him wander off.

She wished she knew where he lived. Or what his parents' numbers were. The only number she did have was DI Alec Hardy's.

She bundled the children up, not wanting to leave them alone much longer, and made her way to a payphone. The payphone was about a block away from where they were sleeping, and the children were out. She made it there and dug through her precious cash, putting in the designated amount and dialing the number on the card DI Hardy had given her last week.

It went to voicemail.

Lisette really didn't have the money to spend on another call, nor did she know if he'd answer a second call.

"Hi. This is Lisette. You gave me your card last week. I…I just saw Danny Latimer. He was wandering out by the edge of town. He said he was meeting a friend. I…I didn't know his parent's numbers, and I'm worried. He shouldn't be out alone so late. Just…when you get this, can you call his parents, or go get him? I tried telling him to go home but he wouldn't listen to me. Um, I don't know what time it is. He was heading out of town though," Lisette said before awkwardly hanging up the phone.

With that, she bundled the children back to the pavilion and fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke up with the sun, bundling the children up as she carried them in the dim light to Jack Marshall's shop.

She laid them down as she got to work restocking the shelves and rearranging the newspapers, just as she had the last three days she had been there. Jack offered her a smile as he continued rolling newspapers.

"Don't the boys do that?" Lisette asked.

"One didn't show up today. Danny Latimer," Jack said. Lisette's heart dropped at his words.

"If you have a map, I can take it out for you," Lisette offered, wrapping an arm around herself as she did. If she did that, she'd have to leave the children there at the shop.

Still, if anyone in town had her trust, it was Jack. Jack had helped her and had not asked her any questions.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, eyeing her. Lisette nodded slowly.

"As long as you take care of the children," Lisette said, her voice weak.

"I'll watch them," Jack told her as he pulled a map out. He started marking on it carefully, consulting a sheet of paper as he did. When he had finished it, he handed it to her with a small smile.

"Here you go. I'll keep a close eye on the children. Don't worry," Jack told her. Lisette gave him a weak smile before wrapping both children in a quick hug. She then pulled back and took the bag from Jack, slinging it over her shoulder. It was heavy – almost too heavy for her to carry.

"If someone comes looking for the children, please, don't let him near the children," Lisette begged. She hoped – oh, she hoped – he wouldn't find her here, but she didn't dare leave the children alone with Jack before at least giving him a warning.

She made her way along the route, tossing the newspapers to the house as she quickly made her way through the town. The sooner she got done, the sooner she'd be out of sight of the townspeople.

She could feel their eyes following her every movement. As she finished up the route, she hurriedly made her way back to the shop.

On the way, she heard an ambulance roaring in the distance. Her fears increased as she took off running for the shop. Jack was standing outside, the children next to him clutching his hands as he watched an ambulance fly by.

"What's happening?" Lisette asked as she clutched the children tightly to her.

"I don't know. It sounded like it was heading towards the beach," Jack said. Lisette's heart stuttered once more at his words.

"You look pale. Did you finish the route?" Jack asked. Lisette nodded and allowed Jack to usher her inside.

Lisette allowed Jack to lead her to a chair and sank into it. Emmaline and Jasper crawled into her lap, immediately wrapping their tiny arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry. I heard the ambulance and thought…" Lisette drifted off.

"You thought the worst. Just relax for a bit. When you feel better, you can help restock some shelves again," Jack told her with a small smile.

DI Hardy:

"I need all CCTV collected from around the house," Hardy finished as he moved away from the board. The Chief Superintendent was staring at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I need to talk to you," she said. Hardy nodded.

"Let me grab my coat," Hardy said as he moved towards his office. He grabbed his coat but before he could put it on, he noticed a light flashing on his office phone. He sat down quickly, calling the voicemail.

"_Hi. This is Lisette. You gave me your card last week. I…I just saw Danny Latimer. He was wandering out by the edge of town. He said he was meeting a friend. I…I didn't know his parent's numbers, and I'm worried. He shouldn't be out alone so late. Just…when you get this, can you call his parents, or go get him? I tried telling him to go home but he wouldn't listen to me. Um, I don't know what time it is. He was heading out of town though."_

DI Hardy's eyes went wide at the words. That was the last thing he was expecting. He quickly jotted down the information on a piece of paper before saving the message. He stood, grabbing the envelope that was on his desk as well.

As the Chief Superintendent led him out of the police station, Hardy opened up the envelope. It was his DNA test results from Lisette.

"What is that?" the Chief asked, staring suspiciously at it.

"I got a voicemail last night from someone who saw Danny. I don't know if you've heard of her. She's a new girl who just appeared in town a week ago with two children in tow. She left her backpack when she ran away from me last week. I found DNA there and sent it off for testing," Hardy explained.

"So you decided to try to find out something about a girl on the run? Does she act suspicious?" the Chief asked.

"She acts like she's running from someone. And she's carting around two infants," Hardy defended himself.

"Well? What does the DNA say?" the Chief asked, her tone still irritated. He pulled it out and examined the bit with the hair. That was all this one contained. The rings had yet to be examined, from what he gathered.

"DNA matched that of a cold case from nineteen years ago," Hardy said.

"Nineteen years ago. How old is the girl? Could she have committed the crime as a baby?" the Chief asked him, giving him a glare.

"No. It was a kidnapping. DNA says the girl was the kidnapped child," Hardy said.

"Does that have any relevance to our current case?" the Chief asked. Hardy skimmed the paper.

"Besides the fact that she reported seeing Danny last night? Yeah. It looks like her name was Lisette Coates. She was the vicar's sister," Hardy said.

"Hardy, focus on the case. You have a murder to solve. Question the girl if you like, but if she was kidnapped it's likely she's running from her kidnapper."

Hardy and Miller made their way to the newsagent shop where Danny worked from. When they walked in, Jack was playing with one of the children he'd seen before. One of Lisette's children. Upon their entry, the little boy scurried behind the desk, clearly hiding. A few seconds later, the little girl came barreling out of the aisles to join her brother behind the desk. Jack Marshall made his way behind the desk as well, first to set the children in a chair and second to turn to face them.

"We have a few questions we'd like to ask you," Miller said, watching Jack carefully. Jack stared at her, waiting. Hardy glanced around the store, trying to figure out where the girl had disappeared to. She couldn't be that far away, not with her children still in the store.

"Danny didn't turn up for his rounds this morning," Miller started, her eyes glued to him.

"I assumed he was sick," Jack said.

"Did he often miss his route?" Miller asked curiously.

"They all do, one time of another. I sent Lisette out on the route for me," Jack said.

"And where is Lisette now?" Hardy asked, pouncing on the statement.

"She's in the back, gathering boxes to put on shelves," Jack asked, his suspicions seeming to rise at the words.

"Has Lisette told you anything about where she came from?" Hardy continued.

"Lisette does not need to tell me anything. She shows up and works. She's trying to support her children," Jack said.

"Who's Lisette?" Miller asked, confused.

"She arrived in town a week ago. With two children. And a shady past she refuses to talk about," Hardy said, still staring at Jack.

"Do you think she had something to do with the murder?" Miller asked, eyes sharpening.

"Murder?" a quiet voice squeaked in horror. Hardy's head shot up to see Lisette standing in the doorway, eyes wide, box tumbling from her arms.

She was about to run.

Hardy moved forward quickly, stepping behind the desk and in between her and the children.

"I'd like a word with you as well, Lisette. And I don't need you running off this time," Hardy said. Lisette's hands were shaking, he noticed. He took a step aside.

"Now please, sit," Hardy ordered her, pointing at the chair the children were sitting in. He moved so he was blocking the entrance she had come through as she sat, wrapping her arms firmly around the children. Hardy nodded to Miller to continue talking.

"How was Danny yesterday?" Miller asked. Hardy's eyes watched Lisette's face carefully. Her eyes widened at the words and her arms gripped the children tighter.

"No different from usual," Jack said.

"You didn't notice anything on his mind the last couple of weeks?" Miller tried.

"He was only in here fifteen minutes first thing in the mornings. He seemed happier though the last week. Stayed a bit longer to play with the children," Jack said slowly, glancing at Lisette and the children.

"Are you married?" Hardy asked, turning his attention to Jack Marshall.

"No. Are you?" Jack shot back. The question stung but Hardy kept his face impassive as Jack continued.

"They brought him in here, Mark and Beth, three days old he was. It's not right," Jack said softly.

"Miss Lisette, we need to bring you with us to ask you some questions, if you don't mind," Hardy said. Lisette's eyes went wide at his words and her eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit.

"Don't try to run. It will only make you look guilty," Hardy informed her.

"I'm not leaving my children," Lisette said, her voice wavering slightly.

"We weren't asking you to. My name's Ellie, Ellie Miller. We just have a few questions for you. Don't worry. You can keep the children with you," Miller tried coaxing her. Lisette seemed to relax slightly at Miller's voice.

Good. Hardy could use that.

He glanced at his phone to see a message from SOCO Brian. They had the preliminaries done.

"Miller, you escort her to the station. I have to go see SOCO Brian. Put her in an interrogation room. I'll be there soon," Hardy ordered before making his way out of the newsagent shop.

He didn't know what to think of the girl. He didn't really want to deal with her, especially not now when he had a murder on his hands, but he knew if he didn't investigate her, she could very well end up being the killer. And he was not about to let another killer get away.

When he made it to SOCO Brian, the man was exiting the room where Danny Latimer's body was. He glanced at Hardy before he started to read off his results.

"There are cuts and bruises to the face, traces of domestic cleaning fluid on the skin. Cause of death – asphyxiation. He was strangled. Bruising to the windpipe and top of the spine. Pattern of bruise suggest large hands, so I'd suggest a male. It would have been brutal. The angle, it suggested he would have been facing his attacker. He would have known," SOCO Brian explained.

"Time of death?" Hardy asked.

"I'd place it between 10 pm Thursday and 4 am Friday morning," SOCO Brian said.

"I received a phone call from a witness seeing him about one in the morning, so that seems to line up with her story. We have a girl in custody. About five-two, very light. Any possibilities it could have been her?" Hardy asked.

"The bruising pattern was larger than your hands. If her hands are any larger than your hands, there's no way she could have. Also, if she's as small as you say she is, I doubt she could overpower a healthy eleven year old boy. She may know something, but I do not think she would have been able to do it," SOCO Brian said. Hardy grimaced and nodded before heading back to the police station.

When he got there, he noticed Miller sitting at her desk.

"Where's my witness?" Hardy asked angrily the moment he entered.

"In an interrogation room. I called my husband and had him come by to watch her children, but she refused to let them leave," Miller said.

"Is your husband still here?" Hardy asked.

"He's outside with my youngest," Miller said.

"Get him in here. I need to talk to her, and she should not have children in an interrogation room," Hardy said. Miller took off as Hardy made his way down the hallway.

He opened the door, making his way into the room. Lisette was sitting on the floor, braiding the little girl's hair while the boy tried messing with her own hair.

She glanced up at him but didn't move, choosing instead to finish the girl's braid.

"I did one too Mommy!" the boy bragged. It was not a braid, Hardy noticed with a sniff. Still, Lisette gave the boy a ponytail holder and he attempted to wrap it around the mess he'd made. She didn't make a fuss about it.

Miller entered the room, followed closely by a man carrying a child. Her husband, Hardy supposed.

"Right. Your children will go with Miller's husband so we can ask you some questions," Hardy informed her. Both children gripped Lisette tightly at his words.

"They stay with me," Lisette said firmly.

"If you do not cooperate, we can arrest you for obstructing justice. If we do that, the children will be taken away from you permanently," Hardy informed her.

"I don't know him," Lisette said, a quiver in her voice now.

"It's okay. We have two children too. He's watching over our youngest son as well. Maybe the three of them can play," Miller suggested with a warm smile.

"You'll keep an eye on them?" Lisette asked. Miller's husband nodded.

"Don't let them out of your sight," Lisette said before releasing the children. Both children stayed at her side, confused, until Lisette gave them a tiny shove towards Miller's husband.

The children tentatively walked over to him. He held out a hand and the little girl took it before the boy grabbed her own hand. He gave her a reassuring smile before leading the children out of the room. Hardy took a seat in the chair and Miller sat next to him.

Lisette tentatively sat down in the seat across from them, her eyes already wide in fear. Hardy flipped the recording machine on and stated the date.

"Say your name for the records," Hardy said.

"Lisette," she said quietly.

"Last name?" Miller asked her. Lisette shook her head quickly.

"She refuses to say her last name," Hardy says to the machine.

"You called my phone last night to report seeing Danny. Explain exactly what happened," Hardy ordered.

"I woke up and heard something so I went outside and saw Danny skateboarding by. He stopped when he saw me and we talked. I asked him where he was going and he said to meet up with a friend. I asked him if he told his parents where he was and he said he hadn't. I…I asked him if his parents were nice," Lisette admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What did he say?" Hardy asked, glancing at Miller from the corner of his eyes.

"He said they were but his dad hit him once or twice. I told him he should go back and that his mother at the very least would be worried about him if he didn't," Lisette said.

"Did he act like he was going to do it?" Hardy asked.

"No. He didn't. He…he gave me this before he left. Said it was for me to take care of Jasper and Emmaline. My children. I tried refusing but he wouldn't take it back. I figured I'd give it back to him and make him take it back when I saw him this morning. But I didn't," Lisette said, holding out a roll of cash.

Hardy took the roll immediately, setting it down.

"Where did he get that much cash from?" Miller asked in shock.

"I don't know. I didn't want to take his money," Lisette answered.

"Which way did he head?" Hardy asked.

"Out of town," Lisette answered immediately.

"And from there, what did you do?" Hardy asked.

"I bundled up the children and walked to the payphone to call you. I didn't know his parent's numbers, or where they lived, or I would have gone to them. I'd…I'd want to know if my children were wandering about at night. I…you're the police. I thought you could do something. But I didn't have enough money to spare a second call, so I left the message," Lisette admitted, playing with the edges of her sleeves.

"You said you woke up and went outside. Where are you staying?" Miller asked. Lisette's eyes drifted downward quickly.

"A little pavilion near the edge of town," Lisette mumbled.

"For the record, she said a pavilion near the edge of town," Hardy repeated louder for the recording.

"You and those children are staying outdoors?" Miller asked her. She just kept staring at the table.

"I think a better question is who are you running from?" Hardy asked. Lisette's fingers turned bone white as she gripped her arms tightly.

"What does this have to do with Danny?" Lisette asked quietly.

"If you are running from someone, how are we to know that they didn't hurt Danny because you were talking to him?" Hardy asked. He doubted that was the case, but he needed to figure it out.

"My father," Lisette murmured.

"Your father? But you have children…how old are you?" Miller asked in confusion.

"She's twenty years old. And you had a wedding ring. Two, actually. A woman and a man's wedding rings. They were in the backpack you left when you ran off last week," Hardy said.

"I was married," Lisette said.

"Did he abuse you?" Hardy asked.

"No," Lisette answered, her eyes flying up to him. She looked almost horrified at the thought.

"So your father abused you. And he continued to, after you were married," Hardy guessed. Lisette bit her lip and nodded.

"Is your husband still alive?" Hardy asked.

"No. He died," Lisette said.

"And instead of going back to your father who was abusing you, you ran away," Miller realized.

"My father…he's a bad man," Lisette said.

"Do you have custody of the children?" Hardy asked her.

"Yes. They are mine," Lisette answered.

"Is there any chance that your father committed the crime?" Hardy asked.

"Did Danny drown?" Lisette asked immediately. Hardy glanced at Miller, who was waiting for him to answer.

"No. He didn't," Hardy admitted.

"Then no," Lisette answered.

"Did your father regularly drown people?" Hardy asked sharply. Lisette seemed to curl up on herself.

"Daddy made an example of people," Lisette murmured.

"What is your father's name?" Hardy asked.

"I can't tell you. He'll find me," Lisette said, her eyes widening once more. Hardy stared at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket.

"Your backpack had your DNA on it. I sent it in to have it analyzed last week," Hardy said, pulling out the results. Her eyes widened at his words.

"I'm afraid, Lisette, that the man you called your father was not your father. Your DNA matches that of a girl who was kidnapped nineteen years ago," Hardy said.

"Jesus," Miller cursed, staring at Hardy.

"What?" Lisette asked, the air rushing from her lungs in one swoop.

"Convenient, actually. Your birth parents seem to have died years back, but you have a brother," Hardy said, dropping the file in front of her. Lisette stared at it, wide-eyed, as if she were unsure as to if she wanted to know. When she didn't reach for it, Miller did. She flipped the file open and her own eyes went wide.

"I…was kidnapped?" Lisette asked slowly, rolling the words in her tongue. Miller dropped the file back on the table and Hardy grabbed the recorder as he stood up.

"We will be back soon. You can look at the file if you want," Hardy said, pulling Miller out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Miller asked.

"The Chief needs to hear this. I'm sure she will have something to say about this," Hardy said. He made his way into the Chief's office, setting up the recorder and ignoring the Chief's questions.

"You need to listen to this. It's about Lisette. We have her in custody," Hardy explained. The Chief looked furious at his words but listened.

By the end of it, her eyes were wide.

"Christ, Alec. I told you to leave her alone," the Chief said.

"But it's a good thing I didn't," Hardy persisted.

"If she's still running, we can't let her leave town. She is part of the murder investigation, even if this has cleared her from being a suspect," the Chief said.

"How are we supposed to keep her in town? Have a policeman tail her?" Miller asked.

"We'll find a way. Make sure she knows she can't leak who was killed. We will keep the tape on the records but not public knowledge. If we have time after we find Danny's killer, you can try going after the man who she claims was her father. Otherwise, keep your mouths shut. It might be a valid threat," the Chief said.

"But she can't keep sleeping outside," Miller protested.

"She's been doing it for awhile. Why should she stop now?" Hardy asked.

"If you want to take her in, Ellie, you can. We really can't afford to keep a man on her at all times, not if we want to solve Danny's murder," the Chief said.

Hardy and Miller made their way back to Lisette's interrogation room. When the entered, Hardy was surprised to see her still staring at the file, eyes glued to a photo.

A family photo, one taken right before she had been kidnapped.

"The brother. My brother. He's the vicar, yes?" Lisette asked, tearing her eyes from it.

"Yeah," Miller said softly.

"Can I go now?" Lisette asked.

"You have to stay in town. You cannot leave Broadchurch while the murder investigation is ongoing. You are our witness as of now. Also, you are not allowed to tell anyone the identity of the boy who was murdered. We do not want that getting out until we release his name," Hardy said firmly. Lisette nodded.

"Can I please go to my children now?" Lisette asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah. I'll take you to them," Miller said, taking her arm and gently ushering her out of the room.

Lisette:

The moment she saw her children on the playground, she let out a sigh of relief.

They were safe.

They were having fun, too, it appeared. Lisette walked next to Ellie as they approached Ellie's husband. Lisette remembered them introducing him as Joe.

"How've they been?" Lisette asked quietly.

"They've been angels," Joe said with a smile.

"Why don't you call them over?" Ellie asked. Lisette nodded, moving towards the children. When they saw her, Jasper and Emmaline ran to her, clutching her knees tightly. Fred, confused at his loss of playbuddies, made his own way over to them, toddling along less steadily than Emmaline and Jasper were.

Lisette scooped her children up, placing one on each hip. The other, Fred, stared up at her mournfully until Lisette shifted the children so that they were holding themselves up before scooping Fred up as well. She made her way over to Ellie and Joe, who were talking. They both turned to her as she approached and Ellie took Fred from her with a grateful smile.

"We have a question for you," Ellie said, offering Lisette a wide smile. Lisette's suspicions rose at the sight.

"We don't feel comfortable with two children sleeping outside. It's not safe, and they'll get sick that way," Joe supplied.

"We were wondering if you would like to crash on our couch. We know it's not the most comfortable, but that way you'd have a roof over your head. You wouldn't even have a room, so you wouldn't worry about having to feel like you had to pay rent," Ellie added. Lisette gripped the children tightly.

"I don't know," Lisette mumbled.

"You'd be able to keep the children safer," Ellie offered. Lisette sucked up any insecurities she felt over it at that moment. Because if it kept the children safe, she'd do it.

She'd do anything to keep her children safe.

"Okay," Lisette said. Ellie's face lit up.

"Great! Joe can take you home and show you around. I don't know when I'll get off though with the case," Ellie explained.

"I work overnight tonight actually. I need to get back to Jack and finish working for him. Then I work at a 24 hour Laundromat all night," Lisette said.

"What time do you get off?" Joe asked.

"Seven in the morning," Lisette responded. He nodded.

"When you get off, if you can meet me at this address I'll show you the place. I'm sure you'll want to sleep after that, and I can watch the children while you do. I already watch Fred. I'm sure he'd enjoy having some friends," Joe offered. Lisette offered up a smile to the two of them.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Lisette said. Ellie smiled right back at her.

"No, but I do know how it feels to be raising a two year old. And you're raising two of them," Ellie said. Lisette smiled and shifted the children in her arms.

"But mine are extremely well-behaved. It really isn't that difficult," Lisette admitted.

Lisette bid them goodbye before making her way to the newsagent shop. Jack gave her a little work but nowhere near as much as she had had before. When she left that afternoon, he gave her the money and offered her a sad smile.

There were hours to kill. The children had dozed off on her while she had finished up with Jack, and Lisette had nothing to do. She began walking, figuring she'd end up somewhere. In her daze, she collided with someone. The force was enough to knock her to the ground. Lisette curled around the children, hoping they didn't get hurt in the fall. It was the first time she'd actually carried them around town without them being covered or wrapped up.

She already felt exposed.

"I'm sorry," a voice said. Lisette opened her eyes and tentatively sat up. Her arm ached from where it hit the ground. So much that it hurt to continue holding Emmaline with that arm.

Lisette glanced up to see a blonde girl and a guy standing next to her. The girl was clutching a stuffed animal and had red eyes.

"I should have been paying attention to where I was going," Lisette responded automatically, laying Emmaline down on her lap. Both children were still asleep. They'd played off their energy earlier with Fred.

"Let me help you up," the girl said. Lisette shook her head quickly.

"It's okay. I just…need a moment," Lisette answered, trying to come up with a way to shift Emmaline and Jasper to the one arm. They were a bit too heavy for that.

"You hurt your arm," the guy said.

"I'll be fine," Lisette responded.

"Here," the girl said, scooping Emmaline from Lisette's lap. Lisette fought the urge to pull the child back. With Emmaline out of her arms, Lisette managed to awkwardly launch herself to her feet, her left arm dangling at her side nearly useless. Her arm hurt even more at the movement. She spotted a bench a few feet away.

"If you can carry her to that bench, I'll be fine," Lisette amended. The girl quickly moved to follow Lisette to the bench, settling the child down next to her. But she didn't move to leave.

"I haven't seen you here before," the girl said.

"I just got here a week ago. I'm passing through, or sorts," Lisette answered.

"I'm sorry for running into you. It's been a bad day," the girl said. Lisette nodded.

"I understand that," she said with a nod. The boy and girl stared at her awkwardly, as if they were trying to figure out what to do next.

"Is there anywhere we can help you to? Anyone we can call?" the man finally asked.

"No. It's okay. I'll be okay. I appreciate the offer," Lisette said, giving the two of them a smile. The two shared a glance before making their way off.

Lisette sat there for a few minutes, unsure as to how she was going to make it anywhere.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Making his way towards her was Paul Coates.

Her brother.

**There you go. Chapter two. Let me know what you think guys. I wanted something new, so I wrote what I wanted to read. I want to know if anyone likes this idea or where it is going. I do plan on continuing it either way, but if people are reading it and loving it and wanting more, I can schedule to work on it more. Otherwise, my priority is my Doctor Who fanfiction. **

**Andi**


	3. Family

Chapter 3: Family

Lisette stared at him as he sank down onto the bench next to her, eyes glued to her.

Noting the children that were not hiding but sitting out.

And that she wasn't even holding Emmaline.

"I haven't seen you around. I'd thought maybe you'd moved on," Paul said.

"No. I was working," Lisette answered, eyes drifting to the ground. It wasn't like she could come right out and say she was his sister. That would be unbelievable. And ridiculous.

And to be honest, she wasn't sure if she could handle being someone's sister. She was doing good enough to be a mom right now; the thought of being a sister again terrified her. She hadn't been a good sister before.

And if she admitted it, she couldn't leave. She wouldn't be able to run away in the dead of the night if something happened. She'd have someone else there she'd have to stay with to protect from her father. Not her father. The man who kidnapped her.

She didn't know if she had it in her to protect anyone else.

Paul carefully scooped Emmaline up and held her, resting her head against his chest. His eyes once more landed on Lisette's arm that hung limp to one side.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Lisette repeated.

"I didn't ask how you would be. I asked what happened," Paul pointed out, offering her a smile as the words left his lips.

"I ran into a girl. Wasn't looking where I was going. I hurt my arm when I fell," Lisette admitted.

"You could benefit from a stroller, you know. That way you wouldn't have to carry them around as much," Paul suggested.

"We're fine," Lisette told him automatically. A stroller was money. Money was something she needed to save. If she decided to stay here, she needed to get a house. A home. For the children.

"How badly does your arm hurt?" Paul asked her.

"It'll be fine," Lisette repeated.

"I know it will be. How is it now?" Paul said softly, his words soothing.

"It hurts. A lot," Lisette admitted, her voice small. Paul nodded, shifting Emmaline in his arms before moving closer to her. His fingers brushed against her arm, prodding it as his fingers moved upward. When it reached the top, Lisette barely contained a yelp of pain. Paul's fingers paused before prodding it once more.

"It feels like you might have popped your shoulder out of place. I can pop it back, but it'd probably be better if we aren't out in public for that. Can you walk to the church with me, if I carry Emmaline?" Paul asked.

"How did you know her name?" Lisette asked with wide eyes.

"You called them by name when we talked last," Paul told her. Lisette nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said. Paul stood, securing his grip on Emmaline as he did. Lisette stood as well, gripping Jasper as tightly as she could with the one arm. Together, the two of them made their way to the church.

When they got there, Paul unlocked the church and led Lisette inside. He laid Emmaline down in a pew and gently pulled Jasper from Lisette's arms as well, laying the sleeping boy next to his sleeping sister. The two of them automatically curled up next to each other.

Paul led Lisette to a pew a few rows in front of the twins and sat her down. He prodded her once more, noting of her hiss.

"Do you have an undershirt on?" Paul asked her. Lisette shook her head. Paul sighed before glancing at the doors of the church.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can pop your shoulder back into place. I'll shift so that if someone walks in, they won't see you," Paul promised her.

"I don't want to. I'll be fine," Lisette said quickly.

"I won't look. I'm a priest. I just need to see your shoulder to do this properly, and I don't think your sleeves can effectively push up that far. You can just take the one sleeve off so it's still partially on," Paul offered. Lisette shook her head quickly.

"You can't carry them with your shoulder out of socket. And the other option is going to the hospital, and if you're still hiding, I doubt you'd want to do that," Paul reasoned with her. Lisette didn't.

She tried tugging the sleeve off but the pain kept her from managing it.

"Here," Paul said, helping her along. Lisette tensed at the movement and her eyes slid shut as he tugged the shirt sleeve from her body. She knew the moment he saw. Because his movements stilled.

"My shoulder," Lisette reminded, her eyes staying closed.

"Right," Paul said. Lisette felt his hands on her shoulder and suddenly there was a burst of pain. And then it felt better. Lisette opened her eyes and tried to pull the shirt back on. After a minute of struggling, Paul shook his head.

"No. You'll be doing good to get that shirt on. Here. Wait a minute. I have a spare button down shirt in my office," Paul said, standing up. He quickly strode through the church. He was back in a minute with a navy blue button down shirt.

"It's okay," Lisette said.

"Nonsense. I have plenty of shirts. And there's no way you'll be able to pull that shirt on and off for awhile with your arm being sore," Paul told her. He helped her pull her shirt the rest of the way off, keeping his eyes on her face as he did before he helped her slide her arms into the shirt.

Lisette was grateful when he let her button it up herself.

The shirt was large on her, and the sleeves went past her hands.

"Those scars. How did you get them?" Paul asked her. Lisette wanted to grab the children and run, but she knew better. Her arm was still hurting. She wouldn't be able to carry both of them and run away immediately.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. You obviously got away from whoever it was, so I can't report them," Paul told her.

"It was my father. Or the man I thought was my father."

The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Thought? He wasn't?" Paul asked her, a frown marring his face.

"I found out he kidnapped me," Lisette answered.

"Is that why you ran away? Not because he was abusing you, but because he kidnapped you?" Paul asked.

"No. I found out I was kidnapped today," Lisette admitted, wrapping her good arm around her tightly.

"How?" Paul asked.

"They took me in for questioning. My backpack must have had some of my DNA on it, and DI Hardy sent it in for examination. And they found the cold case file on my kidnapping," Lisette admitted.

"Wow," Paul breathed. Lisette nodded, pulling her feet up on the pew so that they were pressed against her chest. She wrapped her arm around them as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away then?" Paul asked her.

"I was married. But he died," Lisette said.

"Died?" Paul asked.

"Daddy might have made him die," Lisette whispered, keeping her eyes down.

"Did you report him?" Paul asked. Lisette didn't respond, just kept her eyes on the ground. Paul's hand reached out and pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Did you report him?" Paul repeated.

"Who could I have reported him to? He owned the town. It wasn't the first death. It won't be the last. I just had to get out of there. A friend helped get me out of there and I've been running since," Lisette said, the words spilling from her lips as her eyes filled with tears.

Paul's arms wrapped themselves around Lisette. She winced at the initial contact but when Paul didn't pull away, she didn't either.

They only pulled apart when a loud knocking sounded. Lisette jerked back just as Paul did. The two of them stared as two policemen made their way in the church. Paul stood quickly.

"How can I help you?" Paul asked them politely.

"We are interviewing everyone for an investigation. We need to know your name and what you were doing last night," the first police officer said. Paul looked confused.

"My name's Paul Coates. I'm the vicar here. I was reading until I went to bed," Paul said.

"Alone?" the second officer asked sharply, staring at him.

"Yeah. Alone," Paul said.

"What time did you go to bed?" the first police officer asked.

"Around 2 I think," Paul said. They wrote it down with a frown before turning to Lisette.

"I already talked to DI Hardy," Lisette said.

"That might be true, but we still need your name and what you were doing," the second officer said.

"Lisette. I was sleeping with my children," Lisette said. She didn't need to tell them any more than that. DI Hardy knew already.

"What's your last name?" the first police officer asked as he glanced up.

"DI Hardy knows my name. He'll know who it is," Lisette said quietly.

"I need your name or I'll have to arrest you," the first police officer said sternly. Lisette grabbed the sleeves and pulled them even farther down, allowing the shirt to dwarf her and hide her more than it already was.

"Coates," Lisette said quietly.

"Excuse me?" the second police officer asked.

"My last name is apparently Coates," Lisette murmured.

"Apparently?" the first officer asked suspiciously.

"That's what DI Hardy told me," Lisette mumbled.

"Right. Thank you for your time," the second officer said as they headed for the door. Lisette could feel Paul's eyes on her. She wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her in her spot.

"Coates?" Paul asked, his voice nearly strangled. Lisette didn't dare move.

"Your last name is Coates?" Paul repeated.

"That's what DI Hardy told me," Lisette whispered, leaning her head forward to allow her hair to form a curtain around her.

"But…I…no," Paul said, drifting off. Lisette could feel his eyes still on her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Were you going to tell me?" Paul asked her, words morphing into an angry tone. Lisette winced at his words.

"I didn't know what to say. And…I didn't know if I should," Lisette whispered.

"Didn't know if you should? I barely remembered I had a sister. My parents never talked about her. I have no family left and very few friends. A sister would mean I wasn't alone on Earth," Paul said angrily.

When she didn't respond, he grabbed her arms, jerking her up. Lisette cried out at the sudden movement and the jarring to her sore arm. Her eyes met his and she flinched away from the rage she saw there.

And just like that, it melted away. He released her quickly, stepping back from her.

"I…oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. I didn't…I didn't mean…" he drifted off as Lisette grabbed her shirt and scurried over to the children, doing her best to scoop them up. Her arm ached at the movement but Lisette didn't care.

She was running out of the church before Paul could even get his thoughts together.

She managed to stumble to the Laundromat a few hours before she was supposed to start.

"You're early," the manager, who was working the front desk, stated.

"Had nothing else to do," Lisette answered, settling the children down. The owner eyed the children dubiously but didn't say a word.

"If you want to go ahead and start, I wouldn't protest to getting to eat supper at home with my family," the owner said. Lisette nodded, glad he wasn't going to kick her out.

He gathered his things and made his way to the door, stopping in the doorway.

"Look, I don't care if you have to bring your children every once in awhile, if you have to, so long as they don't get in the way. And I really don't care where you came from. Just leave whatever trouble you have out of my shop, okay?" the owner said.

"Okay," Lisette responded immediately.

The children woke up soon after they got there. And they were hungry. Lisette had forgotten to try finding them food for supper. She managed to spend a few of her meager dollars in the vending machine of the Laudromat, feeding them a sugary roll and bag of crisps before allowing them to run around the deserted Laundromat and wear themselves out again.

The telly had the volume mute but an image of DI Hardy caught her attention on screen. She scrambled to find the remote, unmuting it quickly.

"The body was ID'd as eleven year old Daniel Latimer. We will find who is responsible for this. There will be no place for Danny's killer to hide," DI Hardy said. Lisette muted the telly once more, corralling her children to the desk to play where they were more out of sight. Playing with Fred had done the two of them some good. They were chatting with one another and wanting to run around, as opposed to the last few weeks where they only quietly murmured to each other and moved quietly, in small movements. They were great adaptors.

Lisette just wished they didn't have to be.

The children wore themselves down and Lisette had a slow night. Just as the last few times she'd worked the Laundromat, no one came in. To keep herself awake, she watched the telly as the night turned into day once more.

In the last show, just as the owner showed up, the person on screen revealed that she was pregnant.

And Lisette's mind stopped working.

When was her last period? No. She knew when it was. She knew exactly when it had been. Two and a half months ago. Because right before it should have started, she had gone to try artificial insemination. Again.

But she'd ended up running off and never checked to see if it had worked.

Her mind was still swirling around with the impossibilities as the owner arrived and relieved her of her shift. She was given extra money this time, due to her showing up early. She needed to know if she was pregnant. The thought terrified her, but she had to know. She made a quick trip to the store and bought herself an apple and a pregnancy test, along with a few fruit cups for the children.

Her arm ached from carrying both the children and the bag, but she managed it. She quickly let the still sleeping children rest as she used a public restroom and took the test. She made her way to a bench with it, lying the children down next to her. Waiting.

"I remember taking a few of those when I was younger. Worst ten minutes of my life," a voice said. Lisette glanced up to see a woman with dark hair making her way towards her. She stopped next to the bench and Lisette dutifully scooted over, moving Emmaline into her lap. The woman sat down immediately.

"The box says they aren't overly accurate," Lisette found herself saying.

"That's a way for them to get more money out of you. I'm Karen White," she said with a smile. Lisette shook the hand she offered shakily, resisting the urge to stare at the stick until a symbol appeared.

"Lisette," Lisette said quietly.

"Are you on babysitting duty?" Karen asked her.

"No. They're mine," Lisette answered, tugging the sleeves farther down as she did. She hated that assumption. And everyone seemed to make that here.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Wow. How old are you?" Karen asked her.

"Twenty. I'm just really small," Lisette defended herself.

"Wow. How long have you lived here?" Karen asked. Lisette was starting to get suspicious. These weren't the questions someone would be asking.

Those were the questions a reporter would be asking.

Before Lisette could jump to her feet and make a quick getaway, Karen stood.

"I must be going. Maybe we can chat again sometime?" Karen asked, eyes focused on someone. Lisette nodded, knowing it'd be the quickest way to make her leave. Lisette watched as Karen walked quickly and intercepted DI Hardy on his way into the police station. DI Hardy glanced up and his eyes met hers for a second before they turned on Karen.

Lisette glanced the other way, eyes landing on Paul, who was creeping closer. He froze when she saw him.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Paul said cautiously as he took another step towards her. Lisette watched him carefully. He didn't look angry, but she had been fooled before. He took another two steps towards her, settling himself down on the bench where Karen had just stood. He glanced over at her, but his eyes slid down.

And widened.

Lisette glanced down as well and her heart dropped.

The test was positive.

She was pregnant.

"Oh," Paul whispered. Lisette stared at the test as well.

"Oh," Lisette repeated before wrapping her arms firmly around her, careful not to nudge Emmaline as she did.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper. I rarely do anymore. I just….it's been lonely, yeah? And…the thought of having a family was something I'd given up on. And you weren't going to tell me," Paul admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can protect anyone else though," Lisette admitted.

"I don't need protecting," Paul told her, offering her a smile.

"That's what my husband thought," Lisette murmured.

"You, however, need someone. You need help. Especially now," Paul told her.

"I have my children," Lisette said quietly.

"And now you have me. You can't keep living on the streets. Especially now. What are you going to do when the baby is born?" Paul asked her.

"The Millers are letting me stay with them right now. The police don't want me leaving town while the murder investigation is happening. So Ellie offered to let me sleep on her couch," Lisette admitted.

"And you can sleep at my house," Paul told her.

"It's okay," Lisette told him. Paul shook his head.

"No. It's not. I have a spare room I never use. I'll prepare it as a bedroom for you. You can stay with the Millers until it's done, but I'd…I'd rather you lived with me. So I can take care of you. It's been ages since I've had someone to take care of," Paul mused to himself.

"But why?" Lisette asked, biting her lip.

"Because you're family. And family is immensely important to me. And I'm lonely. And the children need a place to call home, someone to call family," Paul told her.

"I need to go meet up with Joe Miller," Lisette finally said. Paul nodded, standing alongside her and taking Emmaline from her.

"I'll walk you there," Paul offered. Lisette decided to let him; she wasn't sure where the address was that Joe had given her, and Paul seemed to know the area. The two of them walked in silence to the house. When they got there, Lisette rang the doorbell and the door was opened quickly.

"Oh! Lisette! Come in!" Joe said. His eyes flitted over to Paul, who handed Emmaline over to Lisette. The movement strained her shoulder but she ignored it, choosing to follow Joe inside.

"How do you know the reverend?" Joe asked conversationally.

"He's…well, he's my brother, I guess," Lisette said quietly.

"Your brother?" Joe asked. Lisette nodded.

"I was kidnapped as a child. And Paul was my birth brother," Lisette said. The words felt weird coming from her mouth. Joe nodded, looking just as confused as she felt. He shut the door and gestured to a side room.

"This is our living room. Tom usually plays games in here on Saturdays and after he finishes his homework, but if you need to sleep a few hours he can play outside while you sleep," Joe offered.

"No. It's okay. I…I probably won't be staying here long. I appreciate it, but….Paul insisted that I stay with him, after he gets his spare room made up. He wouldn't take no for an answer," Lisette said, shifting the children in her arms. Joe nodded at her words.

"Over there is a bathroom, and through there is the kitchen. Upstairs is our room, Tom's room, and Fred's room," Joe explained, pointing. He offered her a smile.

"You look like you're about to fall over. Come on. Get some rest," Joe told her, steering her towards the couch. Lisette practically fell onto the couch, twins alongside her.

She didn't even remember falling asleep.

Paul was walking by the grocery store when he saw Beth Latimer screaming and kicking her car before sliding down along the car. He ran over quickly, noticing with disgust how half of the people in the parking lot stared and pointed rather than making their way to her and try helping.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Paul asked her. Beth stared up at him, her eyes tormented.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

And for the second time that day, Paul felt his heart stutter.

He helped her up and to the back of her car, using her keys to pop the back so she could sit down. He sat down next to her, watching her.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Paul asked her.

"I only found out two weeks ago," Beth said, hugging herself as she stared off in the distance.

"You don't want to tell Mark?" Paul guessed.

"It's complicated," Beth retorted.

"Of course. Do you have anyone you can talk to? Your mom, maybe?" Paul asked.

"No. Not…no. And don't you go telling her either," Beth said angrily. Paul shook his head quickly. The last thing he was going to do was tell someone what Beth told him.

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked her.

""Can you stop asking me bloody questions?" Beth asked angrily.

"Sorry. I do that. Apparently," Paul said. He stood slowly before stopping and turning to face her. Debating in his mind whether he should say anything.

"I…sometimes it helps. To talk to someone. I…I might have someone who can understand what you're going through. Not with Danny exactly, but with the pregnancy. She just found out she was pregnant as well. And her husband is dead and she has no one she trusts. Maybe the two of you could talk? I don't think she even knew Danny, and I doubt she knows who you are. You could talk and figure it out without feeling like she was pitying you," Paul suggested, the words burning on his lips. He wasn't sure how Lisette would react. But he hadn't given her name out. If Beth said no, there would be no harm.

But if she said yes…maybe it would help Lisette as well.

"Who is it?" Beth asked, staring up at him with wide eyes. Paul hesitated, not sure exactly what to say. He doubted Beth knew who Lisette was. Still.

"My sister," Paul managed to choke.

"You have a sister?" Beth asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah. Thought she was dead. Only found out she was alive last night. Afraid I didn't get off to a good start, either," Paul admitted. Beth seemed floored by that and nodded carefully.

"If you want to talk to her sometime, let me know. If you talk to her sooner, you won't have to worry about her knowing who you are. I can get her to meet you at the church, for a safe environment where no one will overhear you," Paul offered. Beth hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that," Beth said.

"When would you like to?" Paul asked. Beth stared at him for a moment.

"Could we do it today?" Beth asked, her voice small.

"I think we could. She looked tired earlier. Wanna meet at the church around five? If she can't come, I'll stop by and let you know," Paul promised. Beth nodded, staring off into the distance once more.

"You can come see me if you need to talk about anything else though. You know that, right?" Paul asked her. Beth stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know if I believe in God," Beth admitted.

"It's not compulsory. I've been praying for you ever since I heard. For Danny," Paul told her.

"Thank you," Beth said. Paul nodded and after another glance, walked away.

He had no idea what else he could tell her.

Lisette's eyelids felt heavy. She was….comfortable. It had been so long since she'd been comfortable, she almost thought she was still dreaming.

She opened her eyes blearily, disoriented temporarily at the sight of…wherever she was. A home.

Joe and Ellie's home. Lisette sat up, eyes going wide in panic.

The children weren't there.

She was on her feet in an instant, on the floor in the next as her feet tangled with the blanket she hadn't realized was on her. She stumbled to her feet, listening. Nothing. She made her way out the back door, only to stop in relief.

Joe was playing with the twins and Fred, allowing them to stumble about in the yard. He glanced up and stood quickly, eyes wide.

"They were awake and I offered to let them play outside with Fred," Joe said. Lisette nodded, staring at the twins.

"Sorry. I…panicked," Lisette mumbled.

"It's okay. Paul Coates called while you were asleep. Asked if you could ring him when you woke up. I said I'd pass the message along," Joe told her. Lisette nodded at his words. He stood, scooping Fred up. Jasper and Emmaline stumbled after him, hugging Lisette's legs when they spotted her.

"Here's the home phone. His number's right there, if you want to call him," Joe offered. Lisette bit her lip, thinking about it. She wasn't sure how she felt about Paul, honestly. It was a whirlwind with him.

Still, Lisette found herself dialing the number before she realized she'd picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi. It's Lisette," Lisette said quietly.

"_Oh, hey! I called earlier but Joe said you were asleep. Are you feeling better?" _Paul asked her.

"Yeah," Lisette answered automatically.

"_Listen, I have an acquaintance I was wondering if you could talk to. She's going through a rough time, and I thought you could relate to her," _Paul said.

"How could I relate to anyone?" Lisette asked, confused.

"_Because she just learned she was pregnant too. She doesn't know who you are. You don't know who she is. But maybe it'll help, the two of you talking together. It'll help both of you come up with options, perhaps,"_ Paul said, the words rushed. Lisette resisted the urge to press a hand against her stomach. She hadn't…she hadn't wanted to think about it. She was too scared to think about it.

"I don't know," Lisette said dubiously.

"_I would appreciate it, and more than that, she would too. She could use a friend right now,"_ Paul all but begged. Lisette inhaled deeply.

"Sure. What time do I meet you where?" Lisette asked.

"_If you could come up to the church now, I'd appreciate it. She will be here in about thirty minutes. If you'd said no, I would have told her that when she got here," _Paul clarified immediately.

"I'll see you soon then," Lisette said before hanging up.

"Going out?" Joe asked.

"Paul wants me to talk to someone," Lisette said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You can come back here when you're done. We have a spare key under the potted plant. Just let yourself in if you knock and no one answers," Paul told her with a warm smile.

"Why are you telling me that? You don't know me. You shouldn't trust me so easily," Lisette said, hugging herself.

"I know you need help and you're scared. I understand that. Ellie does too. We just want to help," Joe told her earnestly. Lisette nodded before scooping up the children.

"I can watch them for you, if you want. I'm already watching Fred, and he'll be easier to watch if there's playmates for him," Joe offered quickly. Lisette's grip tightened on the children.

"I don't know. I'm never away from them," Lisette explained.

"I figured. But you need time alone too. I'll keep them safe," Joe promised.

"I…are you sure?" Lisette asked. She hated the thought of leaving them there.

But she needed to be able to let them go. She…what would she do in two years when they went off to kindergarten? She wouldn't be able to cope. And she needed to learn to trust people. She just had to if she expected to be able to raise the children normally.

And Joe and Ellie seemed like nice people. And it helped, Joe having a son the same age. That meant he knew what to do, how to watch them. And even Lisette could agree that children entertained themselves if given the chance.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Joe promised.

"Okay," Lisette said, giving the children one last hug before standing, leaving them there. Both stared up at her, almost confused.

"I'm going to go out for awhile. I'm leaving you with Joe and Fred. He'll watch you while you guys play with Fred. Is that okay?" Lisette asked.

"No. Mommy," Emmaline said, clutching Emmaline's leg like a lifeline.

"You'll be fine darling," Lisette reassured her.

"Don't want you leave," Jasper said, pouting.

"I'll be back. It'll be fun, yeah? I promise. I'll be back," Lisette swore to them. Both children stared up at her, almost as if they did not believe her promise.

She gave them both a kiss on the top of the head before gently prying them from her leg and making her way to the door.

Joe offered her a smile as she opened the door and stepped out into the street, alone for the first time since arriving in Storybrooke.

She didn't like it.

She walked to the church in silence, arms wrapped around herself in Paul's too-large shirt and head lowered to avoid eye contact. She kept walking, eyes downcast, until she noticed feet directly in front of her. Lisette stopped herself before a collision occurred and glanced up, only to find DI Hardy's eyes staring down at her, his expression almost accusing.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply.

"To the church," Lisette answered quietly.

"Your brother's church? Have you told him he's your brother?" DI Hardy asked.

"He knows," Lisette said.

"Where are your children?" he asked.

"Joe's watching them," Lisette said, wrapping her arms tighter around herself at the words.

"Ellie said I should apologize for being an arsehole to you," DI Hardy finally said. Lisette nodded. He didn't make an effort to actually apologize, only say that he had been told he ought to.

"It's okay," Lisette said quietly. DI Hardy sniffed and glanced over his shoulder.

"Stay away from Karen White," he warned her.

"She's a reporter," Lisette said, nodding.

"She digs. Don't give her a reason to dig on you, because if she does she'll publish it and your father may be able to find you," DI Hardy warned her.

"Yes sir," Lisette said, lowering her head.

"Don't want you running off in the middle of our investigation," DI Hardy said with another sniff before walking off. Lisette waited until he was gone before she hurried the last bit of the distance to the church, where two cars were already parked outside.

She took a deep breath and then pushed open the doors.

**So! A lot happened! Sorry, had to finish setting it up! Next chapter you get to find out more of what happened in Lisette's past! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'd appreciate it if you guys can keep reviewing. :)**

**Andi**


End file.
